


Spinel's Lucky Find

by Laeron_Inkheart



Series: Sepiruth Request [1]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, Transformation - Fandom, porn - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Masturbation, Monster Transformation, Monsters, Transformation, expansion, hyper pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-25 18:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeron_Inkheart/pseuds/Laeron_Inkheart
Summary: A request from https://sepiruth.tumblr.com/ to write a story featuring one of their oc's and some of their fetishes. This one gets a little extreme at the end but I liked how it went. A follow up is planned but I have a move coming up so that's taking priority.Spinel belongs to https://sepiruth.tumblr.com/





	Spinel's Lucky Find

It was raining in the forest, dark skies and heavy droplets reduced vision and hearing. A shrouded figure ran through the woods, taking advantage of the rain to mask their travels. In truth they just wanted to get out of the rain but they weren’t complaining. The snapping of twigs not loud enough to be heard over the sound of roaring streams. The figure finally found their destination, relieved that despite the rain they still knew the way they were going. The forest was thickest near an almost unnoticeable door, overgrown moss almost covering the remnants of a once great castle. This was the heart of a grand nation that fell to ruin after they made deals with otherworldly spirits. Their proud history wiped out in the blink of an eye. The castle was gone and no one knew of the royalty that doomed their people, rumors have it that all the subjects were turned into monsters which would explain why no one ventured into the forest save for the most daring or desperate. The shrouded figure walked through the door entering into the only remaining part of the castle, the dungeon. What once housed prisoners of war and traitors now housed any gold that the monsters offered to the spirits. Lighting a torch and placing it into a holder on the wall the figure removed their hood. Her sliver hair spilled over her shoulders and her bangs brushed in front of her sky blue eyes, her dark grey horns no longer threatened to poke a hole in her hood. The dragoness took the chance to take off her cloak and shake off the water. Her full figure was now on display, she had radiant red scales and a cream underbelly that made sneaking hard, her larger than average bust also didn’t help her thief profession. In fact the only thing that might suggest she was a thief was her outfit, a full body tanned leather outfit did it’s best to hide her bright scales and impressive figure. Despite her natural beauty she was quite the rouge, silent movements her specialty. Spinel ran her fingers through her hair and gave her wild hair a quick shake, droplets of water flying out. She put her hand on her hips and couldn’t help cock her hips to the side as a smile crossed her dragon snout.

 _Time to get to work!_ Spinel was here to get some of that gold meant for the spirits, she’s been here before and she visits this dungeon whenever she starts to run low on money. She started her descent down the stairs into the main part of the dungeon with great confidence. But a loud creak from her leather outfit made her blood run cold. The leather was wet and would creak with the slightest movement, Spinel didn’t notice the creaking while she was rushing through the woods but now the creaks echoed through the stair case.

 _Well this is no good, what should I do now? I can’t wait for the leather to dry in case some monsters come back._ Spinel was deep in thought, weighting out some options. It’s true that if she waiting for her outfit to dry she might be wasting too much time, and the dungeon was big enough that sound was her main threat. Spinel slowly made her way down the stairs, making as little sound as possible. Once at the bottom and into the guards main office she slowly peeled off her outfit. Revealing her nude body in all of it’s splendor. Her radiant red scales smooth and inviting, her cream underbelly covering her soft stomach. She continued to strip away her leather pants, her thick thighs  a pleasant surprise for the body of a thief. Her tail was now unbounded and swayed freely and silently. Spinel sighed heavily as she stood up again. Looking herself over she noted that this wasn’t her best idea but she couldn’t afford to make a lot of noise. She gave her idea a quick test and hopped in place, the only sound she made was a soft _plap_ under her draconic feet. The unfortunate side effect of her test was her larger than average bosom bouncing freely and sometimes making a much louder _slap_ if her breasts collided. Spinel grabbed her chest to stop the wobbling, her body getting excited by the touching. Puffy nipples revealed themselves through her cream colored breasts. Spinel sighed and cursed her luck.

 _Well maybe if I don’t find any gold I could sell some other services tonight._ Spinel reminded herself it wasn’t the first time she had used her body for more than stealing. Sometimes if the price was right she'd take advantage of her natural beauty, some men had more money than loyalty to their family and who was she to correct them? Spinel gave her head a shake, some strands of sliver getting caught on her horns. Now was the time to focus on sneaking. Leaving her thief outfit behind she lowered herself as best she could and started to move, silent movements through the entrance to the complex. She took a turn she normally didn’t and found herself lost in a maze of cages, rows of cells her only companions. Spinel looked into some of the cells that looked like no one ventured into, some were locked, some had expired food stuffs in them, but they all shared the fact that they had no gold.

 _Makes sense, it’s not like prisoners would be wealthy._ Spinel continued to move through the dungeon, the cold damp air of the dungeon having their fun on her exposed sensitive bits. Spinel let out a low soft moan, maybe if she found some gold she'd pay for someone to treat her right. Male dragon prostitutes were more on the expensive side but her growing heat needed that special touch that only they could provide. Spinel stopped for a moment, she never thought of hiring someone for that before. In fact she’s never paid for sex before, why were these thoughts in her mind now? Spinel looked around the prison for a minute, looking for anything that would hint towards mind altering magic. Satisfied that no one was casting spells on her she continued deeper into the maze.

Spinel finally found a room that wasn’t another cell, a torture chamber.

 _Well that’s not great._ She knew that torture chambers sometimes had ritual tools that might sell high, but they also usually had dried blood and other illnesses on them. Spinel carefully examined the room, maybe a little too slow. She noted that the longer she was in this room the hotter she was feeling. A blush formed on her face as her folds were becoming swollen, she felt them rub with every step. Spinel finished her inspection of the room and didn’t find anything worth the trip. Her hand started to tease her puffy nipples, she moaned and thought about her next course of action.

 _Maybe another check might be in order._ Spinel moved her hand from her breast onto her folds as she inspected the room again. Short pants escaped her as her fingers teased her sex. She used her other hand to guide her through the room leaning on tables and walls that she didn’t dare touch on her first pass. Spinel let out a hot hiss as her fingers entered into her swollen lips. Her needy sex would be ignored no longer. Spinel finished her second inspection, she still found no gold but maybe if she checked again she could find a phallic shaped treasure? Her third inspection was her slowest, both hands now being used to pleasure herself. One hand inside herself and the other pinching her nipples. She had to take frequent breaks while going around the room. And that’s when she found it. Just past the centre of the room there was a jewelled sickle, the handle of which would be perfect to stuff her cunt. Spinel corrected herself, perfect to sell. It definitely looked like it would be worth a lot but Spinel was worried about making herself sick if the crusted blood nicked her. Spinel sighed as she removed her hands from her body and started her way back to the guards office, she would need her leather outfit to protect herself. But before she could get back into the hall she heard a loud crack. Turning around Spinel was in shock, the blade part of the sickle had broken clean off and landed on the ground. She walked back to the handle being careful not to step on the blade. After taking a step back she examined the handle.

_No sign of the blade left._

So her thighs won’t get sliced when it enters her.

_Jewels are polished and embedded into the handle._

So the handle is ribbed.

 _It was most likely made for a male with large hands_.

So it’ll stretch her walls.

_And the handle is solid gold!_

It’s the most expensive dildo she’s ever owned!

Spinel was looking forward to using this once she was safely away from any monsters. She was carrying it in her hand as she peeked out into the hallway, but the red dragoness had a frown on her face.

 _A big golden dildo will be very easy to spot_. The bright red dragon with sliver hair and piercing blue eyes thought to herself. _I need to hide this but where?_ Her face started blushing as her folds were eager to suggest a solution. Spinel didn’t want to do that but she didn’t want the handle to be out in the open and her heat was slowly becoming unbearable.

 _Just until I can get back to my leather outfit._ Spinel carefully inserted the improvised dildo into her already dripping sex. After she thought it was secure she started to move. But after she bent low to the ground the handle slid out of her and made a loud thud as it hit the cold dungeon floor. Spinel’s face was hot with embarrassment. She grabbed the handle off the floor and quickly shoved it into her momently empty pussy. “Oh no you don’t!” Spinel stopped. Did she really just say that out loud? A distance roar confirmed her fears.

 _Time to go!_ Spinel started sprinting down the maze, the handle fell out but Spinel was free of whatever spell it had been casting on her. Her flight or fight response taking full control as she tried her best to follow her original path. The loud slaps of bare feet on hard stone echoed through the maze, her hope that she could outrun whatever was coming after her. She rounded another corner and realised she took a wrong turn. She was now face to face with a spirit, it was nothing more than a face with smoke around it. The eyes were closed and twisted and the mouth was open in an o shape. The spirit started to move towards Spinel.

“Shit!” Spinel yelled as she turned around and went down another path, as she went down another turn she looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of what was chasing her. It looked like a feral dog with burned skin and no eyes.

 _And demons too?!_ Spinel bolted around another turn. If she could get her outfit and get into the woods she could hide and live another day. No money was worth getting chased by zombie dogs things. The naked dragon was approaching the entrance. She could see her leather outfit exactly where she left it. Spinel readied herself to scoop her clothes as she ran past it, she knew she had one chance at this and she needed her whole outfit for this plan to work. Spinel reached her arm out and felt her world move in slow motion. Between her heartbeats she grabbed her outfit, raised it high, snaked her arms in the gloves, and covered her head with the cloak. That'd have to do for now, but at least it would hide enough of her red scales while she got the rest on in the woods. Spinel was starting to go up the stairs when she was suddenly stopped by a tug on her cloak. Ignoring the pain from the whiplash she turned to see what had grabbed her cloak. But she wasn’t ready for what she saw. Her cloak had pinned itself to the floor, as if on it’s own accord.

“What?” Spinel was dumbfounded. That was all the time she was given before the cloak acted again. The cloak released itself from the floor and wrapped around Spinel’s head. Spinel tried to scream as the mimic remolded to fully encase her head, the mimic looked like a rag sac on her head and muffled her screams. Despite her attempts the mimic on her face wouldn’t budge, her sliver hair and blue eyes locked in darkness. Her gloves wee the next to act, forcing her arms behind her and wrapping together she no longer had control of them. Spinel still had her legs however, she ran towards the stairs. This might have been a disaster but if she could make it back to town someone could help her. But a full tilt run into the wall pointed out a new problem to her, she didn’t know where the stairs were. But Spinel wasn’t going to give up, she felt around with her feet. As time were on she was getting increasingly frustrated, she followed the wall with her feet and wasn’t even sure if she was in the same room. Spinel stomped her foot down in frustration, and her foot landed right on top of her clothes. Spinel just let out an annoyed groan as she felt the clothes spring to life. The other mimic crawled up her legs and bounded each thigh with their respective calf. Spinel was brought to her knees, bounded by the mimics she was helpless. That’s when she felt the mimic on her face become tighter. Spinel panicked as it felt like her head was about to be crushed when suddenly she felt as through the mimic started ripping. Spinel’s horns broke out of the mimic, but they were changed. Her once flat pointed back horns were now twisting towards the ceiling, jet black and looking like they were made out stone. Spinel tried to open her eyes to see but they were still being pushed by the mimic. The mimic was merging with her head and changing it. Her eyes were merged into one in the center of her face, that’s when she was able to open it. With no depth perception she saw the spirit float towards her. Spinel tried to yell at it but her mouth was still bound and all that came out was muffled screams. The spirit started giggling, it’s closed eyes merged together in a mocking fashion. The single spirit eye then began to open, it’s eye was a mirror that Spinel could look into. The first thing Spinel noticed was how much her face had changed, her single eye still had her blue in it but the rest of it was an ugly yellow. Her sliver hair was now a rag material, as if when the mimic was a rag sac it merged just with her hair. She saw her new horns, they looked chipped at the top and the now thick horns curled up to the ceiling. The mimic on her face finished and released her mouth. Any where the mimic was it replaced her red scales with purple rough skin, almost like a leather hide. Spinel tried to wiggle away, with her arms and legs still bounded all she did was roll onto her side. Spinel wormed away from the spirit.

“Get away from me!” Her voice was much more gravelly then it was before the mimic got her. The spirit giggled again and imitated the movement. Then almost as if commanded the mimic bounding her legs started to spread, soon her legs and tail were covered and wrapped together. The same crushing feeling came to her legs, her tail felt like it was on fire. Spinel thrashed as hard as she could, trying to knock off the mimic. She heard a ripping sound and knew it was working. Spinel kept fighting, trying to throw in some kicks. After a short fight her legs were free, however they weren’t legs anymore. Spinel looked in disbelief as her snake tail broke out. Both her legs and tail were all merged into one big mass. There was no a cream trail from her chest down her torso and down the front part of her tail. Showing it was meant to be slithered on. The rest of her tail was the same rough purple leather that her face was.

“No!” Spinel was starting to cry out of her single eye. Her arms were still bound by the last mimic. Spinel rolled over onto her back and caught a glimpse of her new pussy. Further down then it was before her pussy was still a slit but it was more hidden in the cream scales. The spirit also spied it and flew close to it.

“No get out of here!” Spinel tried to move away from it but her rough skin wasn’t meant to slither and she was stuck. The spirit flew into her defenseless slit and got to work. Spinel moaned as her sex was assaulted from the inside out, the spirit moving around filling her and stretching her. Spinel cried as she had her first orgasm in her new body. But she couldn’t stop from having more as the spirit changed her body. Her pussy swelled to ridiculous proportions and her fold were permanently opening. The pink insides of her sex now forever on display as her short lived hidden slit was stretched open. The spirit wasn’t done as he made more room for himself inside Spinel, forcing her womb and stomach to expand. The results caused Spinel to develop a huge belly with many side rolls. The newly made lamia was losing her mind amidst the onslaught of orgasms, even with the spirit not focusing on her pussy it felt like all her sensitive spots were getting pounded. It felt like the spirit was making love to her whole being, making her a quivering mess of orgasms.

“Stop it!” Spinel pleaded as the spirit moved through her body into her chest, once again making space inside her by bloating her body with fat. Her breasts began to grow to a  monsterish size, each boob would have been enough to immobilize her old smaller form. The spirit then needed a way out. Spinel gasped as her nipples opened, the spirit flew out of her chest and a small trickle of milk followed it. Spinel climaxed at the sensation of her new body being distorted by the spirit. Spinel was ready to give up when the spirit giggled again and floated away from her. Her body was ruined and even if she could roll onto her front her swollen lips and her breasts would make it impossible to get up the stairs, even if she did no one would recognize her now with her one eye and purple hide. Spinel was left alone for a while before the spirit returned, holding the golden handle that got her in this mess. Spinel was a little more than annoyed.

“Well that’s real nice of you but could please go fuc-“ Spinel was cut short by the spirit. The spirit wanted to return the handle to her and the only place it could go was in her swollen pussy. Spinel let out a roar as she lost control of her body. The mimic bounding her arms was ripped in half as Spinel got a new surge of strength, her bulky arms covered in the same purple hide. Her hands were also changed, she only had three fat fingers on each hand. One hand went into her pussy to find the dildo, the other hand started to finger fuck her enlarged nipple. Spinel howled as she desperately tried to find the dildo, but it was shoved so deep into her ruined pussy she couldn’t reach it. Spinel’s cries attracted the attention of the feral dogs. Spinel didn’t know that the mimic gave her a mating call, able to tell all the demon dogs that she was in heat. Two demons approached the stuck lamia. Spinel could see the hunger in their cold black eyes.

“Stay back!” The demons cared not for her begging as they each mounted a different hole. One mounted her breast and started to rut her nipple. The other shoved her searching hand out of the way and mounted her slit. She tried to fight the dogs off but they proved stronger than her. More demons moved in and began to fill any empty holes, some holes were big enough to share. Spinel was losing herself but she tried to fight with all her remaining strength.

“Get off of me you ugly so of a bi-“ one demon took a leaping tackle and forced it’s penis into Spinel’s snout. As her face was fucked Spinel admitted defeat. This was her life now. Her cream stomach and red scales on her back the only things remaining of her original body. Everything else changed into a purple leather lamia made for breeding. The spirit watched this display and giggled, it was so happy it’s new bed was having so much fun. Once the demons were done it would retrieve the cursed handle from Spinel but the way was blocked now.


End file.
